


squammy culture.

by beautiful_sunshine



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Messy, heeellpp, idk - Freeform, squammy, txt au, vote x1 on MAMA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_sunshine/pseuds/beautiful_sunshine
Summary: seungwoo tried but seungyoun is just a living disaster, dohyon has a big appetite, and so as all of his friends are quite a mess.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so im giving u a chance to click that back button and leave this fic unread. if u choose to stay then welcome to this mess. the fic is a mess, the writing is a mess, even the writer is A mess! hope u dont get sleepy in the middle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhee: omg!  
minhee: dohyon you cant just ask persons around and cut there hands off
> 
> dohyon: hyung no thats not it
> 
> dongpyo: PLS GOD n e one help minhee out

***

dohyon protection squad (11)

dohyon: food!  
dohyon: i want food!!!

dongpyo: shut up dohyon

dohyon: im not even talking

dongpyo: i can hear ur mind screaming for food in here! sHut up

dohyon: nO  
dohyon: i want to eat :(

seungwoo: stop chatting and listen to ur classes  
seungwoo: meet me after class dohyon  
seungwoo: ill treat you for lunch

dohyon: yay thanks dad

dongpyo: he's MY dad >:(

dohyon: idc

***

wooseok: can ne1 tell me wer jinhyuk is

yohan: this is not the place where you find ur bf  
yohan: it aint lost and found

wooseok: bitch  
wooseok: you just dont have one

yohan: >:0

seungwoo: language wooseok  
seungwoo: and stop teasing yohan

hangyul: jinhyuk's w/ me y

wooseok: wer r u?

hangyul: were abt to go to the cafeteria to grab smthng to eathjanxn  
hangyul: AKNCKAM.:;;.!  
hangyul: sorry wooseok pls dont kill me -jinhyuk

wooseok: tell jinhyuk i wont kill him  
wooseok: hangyul make sure jinhyuk just stay where he is  
wooseok: im omw there

seungwoo: wooseok no killings pls

wooseok: not gonna promise

seungyoun: [wooseokkickingingjinhyuk.jpeg]  
seungyoun: some1 tell me whats happening

dongpyo: oooww

seungwoo: wooseok i said no killing

wooseok: i just kick him

dohyon: aaaacckkk!!

yohan: i thght wooseok never learned taekwondo  
yohan: but he got the posture precisely  
yohan: isnt he talented

wooseok: i am a living talent han

hangyul: no yohan  
hangyul: we shoudnt kick ppl around  
hangyul: and seungyoun hyung idk either  
hangyul: jinhyuk hyung wont tell  
hangyul: but im on the scene rn

seungyoun: oh yeah i saw u  
seungyoun: be there

***

wanna dive in my pool @plantwoodz_ HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA [wooseokhaselsainhistoothbrush.jpeg]

wanna dive in my pool? @plantwooodz_ jinhyuk bought wooseok a toothbrush for his trip and he got him an elsa designed one

wanna dive in my pool? @plantwoodz_ it accidentally slipped out off his bag, and every1 seen it. im wheezing lolololol

visual god @whoseokkim @plant woodz_ delete this shit :)

wanna dive in my pool? @plantwoodz_ @whoseokkim not until you catch me

***  
rip seungyoun hyung @gyulsome  
prayers and condolences are well appreciated.

iwantmarimong @kUjUngMO @gyulsome thank you for your childhood seungyoun hyung

***

iwantamarimong @kUjUngMO  
i pity seungy*** hyung for thinking we plant woods not trees

cute potato @dongpyopyo @kUjUngMO  
LMAO

wanna dive in my pool? @plantwoodz_ @dongpyopyo @kUjUngMO @ me nxt taym kiddo -,-

***  
shining stars (5)

hyeongjun: [mewearingasuit.jpeg]  
hyeongjun: do i look handsome

wonjin: no  
wonjin: your still cute

hyunbin: you look nice

jungmo: :O  
jungmo: is that my suit?  
jungmo: give that back

hyeongjun: ill give it back to you later jungmo  
hyeongjun: but  
hyeonhjun: am i not handsome enough? :(

wonjin: your C U T E

hyunbin: atleast you look nice

hyeongjun: aaaww

***

seungwoo's day care (10)

hyeongjun: pls  
heyongjun: n e one  
hyeongjun: tell me im handsome

minhee: uhm excuse me

dongpyo: you may go

minhee: rude

dongpyo: y all of a sudden hyeongjunah?

hyeongjun: [mewearingasuit.jpeg]  
hyeongjun: here look!

minkyu: you're handsome

wonjin: shUt up minkyu he IS cute  
wonjin: i told you ur cute

hyeongjun: thank you minkyu!!!  
hyeongjun: :)

wonjin: y cant you just be statisfied at being cute!!?

hyeongjun: i do like that, but i like for once some1 call me handsome :(

jungmo: give that suit back pls

dohyon: aaackkk!!  
dohyon: hyeongjun looks cute  
dohyon: omgomgomG

jinwoo: pls stop dohyon from jumping  
jinwoo: he shrieks real loud  
jinwoo: hyeongjun hyung, u look nc btw

hyeongjun: thanks jinwoo <3

minhee: u do look good hyeongjun  
minhee: but im like m o r e good looking than ne of u

dongpyo: omg stop minhee

minhee: wat? im only stating a fact

dongpyo: -,-

donghyun: for the love of god  
donghyun: SONG HYEONGJUN  
donghyun: wer r u????  
donghyun: mr. kwon is alrdy here  
donghyun: come here quick!!

hyeongjun: OMG! i forgotajdnjxnsks  
hyeongjun: im omw  
hyeongjun: AKDNbhdmakola$-.!

hyunbin: is that hyeongjun i saw that slipped while running?

dongpyo: pic or i wont believe u

hyunbin: [hyeongjunfaceonthefloor.jpeg]

dongpyo: HAHAHHAHAAH

minhee: lmao

hyeongjun: hyunbin ill kill u

hyunbin: well not my prob nemore

donghyun: stop chatting and be here quick!  
donghyun: im panickingalnznxjs

jinwoo: goodluck donghyun and hyeongjun hyung!!

dohyon: u'll be good donghyun hyung dont panick

dongpyo: pic has saved tysm hyunbin  
dongpyo: gotta do some reviews  
dongpyo: see you later losers

minkyu: i just want y'all 2 know that  
minkyu: ms. bae said we have a surprise quiz in math

minhee: nooOo!!!!

hyunbin: pls i want to get out of this place

jungmo: y math!!?? ugh  
jungmo: send me a helppp

***

wooseok, jinhyuk (2)

wooseok: jinhyukie <3

jinhyuk: what?

wooseok: wat with the tone r u mad at me?  
wooseok: and where's my heart?

jinhyuk: im—  
jinhyuk: sorry  
jinhyuk: what is it wooseokie ~ <3

wooseok: lets eat lunch together <3

jinhyuk: okay  
jinhyuk: meet me after class <3

wooseok: ily

jinhyuk: ily too

***

dohyon's protection squad (11)

hangyul: n e 1  
hangyul: wanna eat lunch w me?

seungyoun: u asked in d rt place  
seungyoun: im in

seungwoo: me 2

wooseok: i cant go  
wooseok: ill eat lunch w jinhyukie

yohan: im out 2  
yohan: practice and stuffs y'know

hyeongjun: hangyul hyung!  
hyeongjun: ill eat lunch w u 2  
hyeongjun: ill be w minhee, jungmo, wonjin, and hyunbin  
hyeongjun: :)

hangyul: ok see you

dohyon: me too  
dohyon: but can u pick me up?

seungyoun: im near where your room is  
seungyoun: ill pick u up instead dohyonie

dohyon: yay thnx hyung  
dohyon: i badly need a hand

minhee: omg!  
minhee: dohyon you cant just ask persons around and cut there hands off

dohyon: hyung no thats not it

dongpyo: PLS GOD n e one help minhee out

minhee: wats wrong w that? :)

dohyon: .

dongpyo: ..  
dongpyo: the wrOng is the way how your brain works

***

hangyul, seungyoun (2)

hangyul: where do you want to eat hyung?

seungyoun: cafeteria's fine  
seungyoun: i heard beef stew was on menu today i wanna have some

hangyul: okay nething u want hyung  
hangyul: btw  
hangyul: did u pick dohyon up alrdy?

seungyoun: yes!  
seungyoun: but can u pls come here also?  
seungyoun: this child have tons of papers to bring  
seungyoun: i cant lift all of dis!

hangyul: ok  
hangyul: im omw

***

rip seungyoun hyun @gyulsome gotta change my twt name soonest

rip seungyoung hyung @gyulsome n e ways

rip seungyoin hyung @gyulsome [dohyonmunching1.jpeg] [dohyonmunching2.jpeg] [donhyonslurping1.jpeg] [dohyonslurping2.jpeg]

rip seungyoun hyung @gyulsome dohyon is such a bright child w big appetite i want to adopt him

rip seungyoun hyung @gyulsome who wants to be his other father?

visual god @whoseokkim @gyulsome gay :)

rip seungyoun hyung @gyulsome @whoseokkim look who's talking *clown emoji* *clown emoji*

visual god @whoseokkim @gyulsome ill @ him next time w8 for it

***

wanna dive in my pool? @plantwoodz_ am ready to sign those adoption papers if it is w u <3

***

call me boss @yourhon_yohan i smell gayness in the air

call me boss @yourhon_yohan adopt dohy*n then get married alrdy

***

claps for me @sweetham [hyeongjunwithicingonhisnose.jpeg] isnt he cute? the cutest of all!! Aahhh

vote me for president @innieminhee @sweetham whipped

claps for me @sweetham @innieminhee 💁

***

hello bitches (11)

junho: hyungs

seungwoo: what is it junho-ya

hangyul: wat

seungyoun: wat(2)

dongpyo: omg hes talking normal language

junho: :(

wooseok: HAHAHAHHAHA lmao  
wooseok: but wat is it junho?

junho: wanna check my math assigments out?  
junho: please  
junho: im d y i n g here

dongpyo: speaking of  
dongpyo: i need some help on science too

hyeongjun: me too :(  
heyongjun: cant find minkyu n e where  
hyeongjun: were ALL helpless

seungwoo: thats y im telling you to listen on ur lesson well

hyeongjun: sorry dad

dongpyo: sorry dad (2)

junho: sorry dad (3)

seungwoo: ill send some1 over to help yall  
seungwoo: hangyul? wooseok? u there

seungyoun: y ask for hangyul and wooseok if im here?

dongpyo: uhm  
dongpyo: thnx but no thnx hyung

seungyoun: rude

hangyul: im here!

wooseok: suddenly i cant read

seungwoo: wooseok :)

wooseok: fine  
wooseok: im on science

hangyul: ok math is on me

junho: ill treat you w a coffee hyung :)

hangyul: thnx  
hangyul: wer r u?

junho: dorm  
junho: btw eunsang is w me  
junho: he also needs a little help

hangyul: no prob  
hangyul: im omw

wooseok: ok you bitches

seungwoo: wooseok languge

wooseok: sorry  
wooseok: okay you little shits

seungwoo: im-

seungyoun: no one can stop him LMAO

wooseok: we'll make this quick cause im goin to watch a movie w my bf  
wooseok: wer r all of you?

hyeongjun: otw to the library

wooseok: ok be there

seungyoun: yall sure dont want my help in nething?

dohyon: grab a snack w me hyung

seungyoun: ooohh our dohyonie  
seungyou: wer r u?

dohyon: our class just ended im w jinwoo and byungchan hyung  
dohyon: we'll meet you there

seungyoun: ok be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the end of the day, they still study hard af, they're all good i promise


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god i look old @seungajussi PEACE IS ALL I WANT! and yes i am talking to the both of u @whoseokkim @platwoodz_

daddy line (6)

seungyoun: [hangyulsmiling1.jpeg] [hangyulsmiling2.jpeg] [hangyulsmiling3.jpeg]  
seungyoun: isnt he the cutest  
seungyoun: like bitch pls some1 pinch me

wooseok: am on my way

seungyoun:..  
seungyoun: ouch!

byungchan: if only ne of u saw how fast wooseok hyung runs just to pinch seungyoun hyung  
byungchan: LMAO

kookheon: seungyoun, u r really whipped

jinhyuk: soo whipped 

seungwoo: whipped  
seungwoo: btw wer r u guys?  
seungwoo: especially u kookheon i need some help here

kookheon: ooops i totally forgot  
kookheon: be there w8 for me

wooseok: senior year really sucks

byungchan: true

jinhyuk: ^

kookheon: ^^

seungwoo: ^^^

yuvin: i just want to remind all of you to please come visit our annual recital  
yuvin: first years this time were talented  
yuvin: especially dohyon and jinwoo

jinhyuk: of course its jinwoo  
jinhyuk: our haenami!

seungyoun: hangyul and me will be there, yuvin

wooseok: *lenny face*

yuvin: *lenny face* (2)

kookhoen: whipped and gay

seungyoun: wat?  
seungyoun: dohyon invited us personally  
seungyoun: we wants US to be their

byungchan: still whipped

kookheon: and still gay

seungwoo: just tell him what u really feel  
seungwoo: youve been pinning over him since the year hangyul started in the uni   
seungwoo: y hesitate?  
seungwoo: it seems like hangyul also likes u

jinhyuk: seungwoo's right

yohan: like hEll right

wooseok: listen to the pros here

seungyoun: coming from you who pinned jinhyuk for 5 years

jinhyuk: right

seungwoo: right (2)

byungchan: right (3)

kookhoen: right (4)

wooseok: atleast were boyfriends now

jinhyuk: aaaw ily

wooseok: ily too

kookhoen: eew stop

seungwoo: pls kick this lovebirds outta here

seungyoun: god thats disguting  
seungyoun: and it is thanks to us

wooseok: unfortunately  
wooseok: but next time youll be thanking mE

***

bitch wat @plantwoodz_ i need a new set of friends, dm for inquiries.

***

hyeongjun, wonjin (2)

wonjin: hyeongjun-ah!! 

hyeongjun: hello wonjin hyung :)

wonjin: are u busy today?  
wonjin: want to eat lunch w/ me?

hyeongjun: oow sorry hyung  
hyeongjun: im eating lunch with minkyu hyung rn  
hyeongjun: want to join us?

wonjin: ow  
wonjin: ok  
wonjin: ill just eat with jungmo instead  
wonjin: u and minkyu eat well

hyeongjun: r u sure hyung?

wonjin: yes of course  
wonjin: see u later

hyeongjun: see you later too hyung!

***

wonlem rise (3)

jungmo: [wonjinsulkingmessagescreenshot.jpeg]  
jungmo: i guess minlem win this time

minhee: oh no  
minhee: ALERT ALERT  
minhee: bitches we have to do something

hyunbin: poor wonjin  
hyunbin: is he w/ u jungmo?

jungmo: unfortunately, yEs  
jungmo: i cant stand his sulking face  
jungmo: this whinney bitch needs our help

minhee: WE definitely have to do something  
minhee: lets call the team

minhee added dohyon, donghyun, dongpyo, jinwoo on the group wonlem

dongpyo: another "good to mute" group  
dongpyo: wat is it this time?

dohyon: i thought im the Only one whos shipping them  
dohyon: gosh were many  
dohyon: aaacckk

jinwoo: y is it dohyon always screeches  
jinwoo: >:(

dohyon: am not screeching >:(

minhee: gays please  
minhee: stop  
minhee: we have a crisis to solve

jungmo: omG please stop wonjin from sulking  
jungmo: im going to bang his head if he dont stop displaying his pouty face

hyunbin: jungmo, no banging of heads pls

donghyun: so this is the reason y my phone keeps on ringing  
donghyun: wat happens to wonjin and hyeongjun ne ways?

hyunbin: as u all know wonjin liked hyeongjun

dongpyo: not surprising, but nice try

dohyon: so my delulu is not just a delulu any more oMg

jungmo: and wonjin badly needs our help,  
jungmo: he didnt ask for help but as you know wonjin is sooo bad at this feelings things

minhee: way too bad

dohyon: but how come it become 'wonlem' and not 'wonjun' or smthng

minhee: dohyon uhm  
minhee: idk  
minhee: just stick to it dont ask

jungmo: its just u dont know nEthing minhee  
jungmo: and u dont even bother to know  
jungmo: anyways  
jungmo: lets plan on how this two become together for our sake

jinwoo: wait ive noticed that minkyu hyung is not here  
jinwoo: y isnt he here anyway?  
jinwoo: he can help us plan  
jinwoo: let me add him

jinwoo added minkyu on the group wonlem

hyunbin: omg jinwoo

jungmo: Noooooooo

minhee: omg jinwoo noo

jinwoo: y??

minhee: U shouldnt add him

minkyu: ooh wats dis?  
minkyu: wats happening?

dongpyo: gays were doomed

minhee: hi minkyu  
minhee: dont read this groups name please

dongpyo: minhee ur not helping

jungmo: yeah shut up

minkyu: Y? wonlem Is cute

minhee: >:o  
minhee: "cute"?

dongpyo: this losers make a group to ship sail wonjiin and hyeongjun  
dongpyo: feel free to leave if ur not interested

jungmo: minkyu were sorry for shipping wonlem and not supporting minlem

hyunbin: u guys

minkyu: wat is minlem neway?

dohyon: minkyu + hyeongjun = minlem  
dohyon: figure it out

jinwoo: so 'lem' stands for hyeongjun hyung  
jinwoo: but y?

minhee: stop asking jinwoo  
minhee: idk either  
minhee: i just slept and hyeongjun becomes 'lem' all of a suddeN

dongpyo: Omg  
dongpyo: just kick minhee out

jungmo: we tried but we need him  
jungmo: can u belive it?

dohyon: no

dongpyo: no (2)

donghyun: no (3)

jinwoo: no (4)

hyunbin: r u okay with this minkyu?  
hyunbin: dont u like hyeongjun or smthing

minkyu: wat? of course i like hyongjun  
minkyu: but not like wat u guys r thinking

minhee: i thght u also like like LIKE him

jungmo: we worried for nothing

dongpyo: so youll help us  
dongpyo: right hyung?

minkyu: definitely  
minkyu: ill help u guys make wonlem together

dongpyo: at last  
dongpyo: thank god some1s in right mind here

minhee: ha! im also in right mind

dongpyo: no comment

minhee: >:O

donghyun: when will we start?

hyunbin: maybe after finals week  
hyunbin: children   
hyunbin: remember we have exams next week

dohyon: oh right

jinwoo: kms 

dongpyo: right i have plenty of works to do also

donghyun: next week's fine and perfect

minkyu: ne1 wants to study math with me then  
minkyu: hyeongjun nd me just finished eating and decided to study before going back to the dorms

jinwoo: where r u?

minkyu: otw to d library

jinwoo: be there

dohyon: aaackk im coming

dongpyo: im running 

minhee: be there at square root of 4 minutes  
minhee: hows that?

dongpyo: not impressive

minhee: bad

***

stary kid @kUjUngmo guess who left me here at the cafeteria w/o telling me

stray kid @kUjUngmO i even payed for everything the disrespect @sweetham u should pay me then!

***

jungmo, wonjin (2)

jungmo: wer r U  
jungmo: u left me after i accompany u to lunch today  
jungmo: without telling me

wonjin: sorry jungmo  
wonjin: its just that i saw hyeongjun   
wonjin: and followed him  
wonjin: im omw to the lib

jungmo: omg

wonjin: y?

jungmo: nothing  
jungmo: are u with hyeongjun then

wonjin: no  
wonjin: but im only steps away from him  
wonjin: oh

jungmo: ????

wonjin: guess ill just study in the dorm instead

jungmo: wat  
jungmo: y? just study with me there

wonjin: no

jungmo: im almost there  
jungmo:OANSKm!.&,-@.  
jungmo: GOD I TRIPPED 

wonjin: no, its fine  
wonjin: i suddenly want to study alone  
wonjin: and be careful pls  
wonjin: see u later

jungmo: wait  
jungmo: okay see u later  
jungmo: wonjin  
jungmo: r u ok tho?  
jungmo: hey

***

wonjin nam @sweetham oh

***

aleeerttt!!! @kUjUngmO fvck i forgot

aleeerttt!!!! @kUjUngmO did he rlly see them?

aleeerttt!!! @kUjUngmO omg pls let it be not the reason y w*nj*n suddenly left the lib

ia bcs of finals@dongpyopyo @kUjUngmO y wat happened?

ia bcs of finals @kUjUngmO @dongpyopyo dm sis we dont let everyone know rt?

ia bcs of finals @dongpyopyo @kUjUngmO right.

***

dongpyo, jungmo (2)

dongpyo: so wat is it  
dongpyo: wat happened to wonjin hyung

jungmo: he saw hyeongjun and minkyu at the library 

dongpyo: i thought he IS with u?

jungmo: yes before he ditched me when he saw heyongjun outside the cafeteria and followed him  
jungmo: only to find hyeongjun with minkyu

dongpyo: god wat do we do now?

jungmo: idk  
jungmo: ill just try to talk to him l8r 

dongpyo: okay hyung  
dongpyo: give me the deets ok

jungmo: yes of course

***

dohyon protection squad (11)

minhee: if i jump off a bridge would ne1 of you will join me

dongpyo: of course  
dongpyo: NO

seungwoo: no jumping off the bridge minhee

seungyoun: what bridge tho?

seungwoo: seungyoun no

minhee: oohh i didnt think abt that  
minhee: ill search brb

seungwoo: omg  
seungwoo: btw hows every1

dongpyo: reviewing 

dohyon: reviewing (2)

yohan: practice   
yohan: and reviewing (3)

junho: idk is reading also reviewing?

seungwoo: if its your school books it IS reviewing junho

junho: ooh i see  
junho: reviewing (4)

hangyul: also reviewing (5)  
hangyul: wooseok's w/ me studying btw

seungyoun: wait  
seungyoun: y to review tho?

wooseok: gosh stupid

seungwoo: final exams starts tomorrow seungyoun  
seungwoo: dont tell me your doing nothing

seungyoun: im doing exactly wat u said   
seungyoun: y im only knowing this now

wooseok: bcs ur not listening  
wooseok: and u dont care

seungyoun: wat!  
seungyoun: i do care especially for *******

wooseok: whatever  
wooseok: just shut up  
wooseok: before i drop who u r talking abt their

seungyoun: well fck u  
seungyoun: oh before i forget  
seungyoun: [wooseoktrippedonaflatroad.jpeg]  
seungyoun: HAHAHHA look at his face

hangyul: seungyoun hyung  
hangyul: if i were u ill stop rn  
hangyul: wooseok hyung is rEal mad

dohyon: seungyoun hyung i love u but  
dohyon: RIP

wooseok: wait for me wherever u r seungyoun

seungwoo: jesus  
seungwoo: seungyoun stop  
seungwoo: and wooseok pls dont mind him  
seungwoo: hangyul stop wooseok from killing seungyoun

hangyul: as much as i love seungyoun hyung  
hangyul: but i also love myself and cant do anything with it without loosing my own life  
hangyul: i tried to stop him  
hangyul: but he is deatH and no one can stop that

minhee: you'll be missed seungyoun hyung

seungwoo: god pleAse  
seungwoo: wooseok   
seungwoo: dont kill seungyoun pls  
seungwoo: seungyoun u there  
seungwoo: wooseok?

eunsang: hey seungwoo hyung  
eunsang: i just saw wooseok hyung tripped seungyoun hyung  
eunsang: and his face–  
eunsang: is that blood on seungyoun hyungs face

seungwoo: KIM WOOSEOK  
seungwoo: asdfhjkdmnx  
seungwoo: wats happening

wooseok: thats just a spilled paint   
wooseok: dont worry

***

god i look old @seungajussi PEACE IS ALL I WANT! and yes i am talking to the both of u @whoseokkim @platwoodz_

***

no name @plantwoodz_ if anyones looking for me, im still taking off this paint on my face

no name @plantwoodz_ heeellpp

#1 visual @whoseokkim @plantwoodz_ serves u right

no name @plantwoodz_ @whoseokkim >:(

***

handsome namja @songsongjun [minkyuhyungeatingtheicecreamhappily.jpeg] thank u @babyfishkyu for the lunch

mingyu or minkyu @babyfishkyu @songsongjun ur always welcome

***

pres. @innieminhee ive known the tea

pres. @innieminhee wonder wat w*nj*n feels rn

aleeerttt!!! @kUjUngmO @innieminhee mood^

***

no name @plantwoodz_ i did some backreading on the messages sent before woosatan tripped me

no name @plantwoodz_ and saw this [screenshot1.jpeg] *whispers* he said he love me

no name @plantwoodz_ omgomgomgoMG

sunshines and yuvin @kookiemonster @plantwoodz whipped and gay proof^ @seungajussi @whoseokkim @olafwei @actor_sun

***

i am spider-man gyulsome hmmm

***

dohyon's protection squad (11)

yohan: heey  
yohan: where's every1?

yohan: uhm  
yohan: guys?

yohan: r u all really busy?

***

center material @yourhon_yohan im so exhausted from practice and it just finished

center material @yourhon_yohan and my friends were all busy studying

center material @yourhon_yohan i missed them but i dont think they feel the same way tho :(

dohyon's cheek protector #1 @songsongjun @yourhon_yohan we missed u too yohan hyung 

dohyon's cheeck protector #3 @gyulsome @yourhon_yohan @ songsongjun dont sulk there, im omy w ice cream

cheek owner-nim @toninambawan @ yourhan_yohan @gyulsome @songsongjun y didnt u tell me u have an ice cream hangyul hyung :( wer r u?

***

center material @yourhon_yohan i thght the ice cream was for ME but dohyon ate almost all of it

cheeck owner-nim @toninambawan @yourhon_yohan sorry yohan hyung, its just that, its delicious so-

***

dohyon's protection squad (11)

seungwoo: goodluck on today's exams  
seungwoo: ill treat u all to lunch after the exams on friday :D

dohyon: seungwoo hyung do u know that i love you?

dongpyo: u love everyone who treats u with food tho

dohyon: shut up

hangyul: yeah goodluck to all of us  
hangyul: especially u little ones  
hangyul: just remember wat we taught u last time specially u eunsang and junho 

eunsang: i will hyung

junho: yes hyung!!!

yohan: im sleep deprived wtf  
yohan: i crammed my reviews bcs of taekwondo practices  
yohan: pls pray for me today

dohyon: amen

dongpyo: amen (2)

hangyul: amen (3)

seungyoun: for the love of god  
seungyoun: i hope ill pass too

wooseok: news flashed he doesnt love u

seungyoun: >:(

seungwoo: stop u two

hyeongjun: goodluck hyungs

minhee: goodluck btches

seungwoo: language

minhee: sorry hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for junho and eunsang characters being mia almost everytime. its just that im planning smthng for them but idk when to drop it and when to start it. but yeah, expect to have soo many junsang parts when this happened.
> 
> and yes, wonlem will happen in this fic. i just miss wonlem moments in pdx101, just watch (read) out for d progress. 
> 
> hinting for seungyul also. god i have lots of plans for this au but idk if i can write them all!!

**Author's Note:**

> what a mess. 
> 
> if you make it at this point, i just want to say thank you so so so much that you spend your precious time for this messy work.
> 
> make sure to leave kudos and comments, and dont hesitate to pinpoint some errors you've encountered (if there are any) along the way.


End file.
